Do you remember?
by star-stickies
Summary: Ulquiorra suddenly remembers his past as a human while dreaming, and Grimmjow appears as a significant person in his life. Will telling Grimmjow this be for the better or worse? Does Grimmjow remember?
1. The distant past

**I don't own Bleach**

a/n: This is a sidestory while doing Espada Tales. It's probably go for 2 or 3 chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

_It was a sunny day, with a pleasant breeze, making the trees sway, as if they were dancing in the light. It was perfect, for a graduation day._

_---_

"_Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra waved and ran up to Grimmjow, who was a graduating student that year. He was wearing the graduation robes, the scholar hat, and held his graduation certificate proudly in his hand. "Congratulations on graduating!" Ulquiorra shot Grimmjow a sweet smile, and looked up at him._

"_Thanks Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow looked down at his underclassman, patting him on the head and smiling back. Ulquiorra looked so cute when he smiled, but it soon disappeared, when Ulquiorra asked him the next question._

"_It's great, but, I can't see you anymore, can I? We're not gonna be going to the same school together, and you're going overseas, aren't you?" Ulquiorra looked sad, and spoke to the ground. He felt like he couldn't face Grimmjow; the thought of never being able to see him again hurt._

"_Of course we can see each other! I'll promise to come back once in a while and visit you, okay? We can e-mail each other, so it's ok!" Grimmjow continued to mess Ulquiorra's hair up until it became all ruffled and messy._

"_Really? You'll really do that?" Ulquiorra's eyes lit up. He seemed a lot happier._

"_Mmmhmm! You bet! Actually, take this." Grimmjow took out his sword and shoved it in Ulquiorra's hands. He was head of the swordsmanship club, and owned an extremely beautiful and powerful sword. "You want to become a swordsman too, right? Take my sword; it's a gift for you."_

_Ulquiorra couldn't believe his eyes. This sword, for him?! "No! I can't take this! It's yours!" Ulquiorra tried to hand it back to Grimmjow. _

"_Ha! No way!" Grimmjow brushed Ulquiorra's hand down. "You touched it so now it's yours 'cause it's got your germs on it! Hahaha!" Grimmjow teased Ulquiorra, in hope that after saying that he would accept it. "Oh, I gotta go now. Sorry about that. Take good care of the sword, I promise I'll see you again!" Grimmjow then continued to run off into the distance, waving, catching up with his other friends, and then disappearing from Ulquiorra's sight._

_Ulquiorra swore he would take good care of the sword, and he would wait for Grimmjow to come back and visit him one day, no matter how long it took._

_

* * *

_

_Ulquiorra was sitting at his desk one morning, doing his homework. It had been a few weeks since his last encounter with Grimmjow. Grimmjow had told him he'd be on the plane after two weeks of his graduation. He had e-mailed him but he never replied. Ulquiorra thought he was just busy with work maybe, and didn't have time to talk to him._

_He turned on the radio, and decided to listen to the news headlines. For some reason, he felt he should've never turned the radio on. He got a bad feeling, as soon as he did._

_It was too late now, it was already sounding, and Ulquiorra listening to it._

'_Another two mysterious robberies have occu—'_

_Ulquiorra switched the channel._

'—_has crashed. Unfortunately, there have been a few deaths and missing people as the plane plummeted into the ground upon losing control. We have confirmed the names of a few of the deaths…'_

_Ulquiorra turned the radio on louder._

'…_Ria Halibel, Kaname Tosen and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.'_

_Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He turned the radio off. He couldn't be dreaming, could he? Grimmjow was dead? Just a few weeks ago, he was alive and well. Just a few weeks ago, he was talking to him. Grimmjow promised him they'd meet again one day. He promised he would go and visit. But now he can't. What happened to the promise ?It could never be fulfilled. Ever. All those bonds, all those memories shattered. Ulquiorra couldn't bear the thought. The pain went into him like a twisted knife in his heart. _

_He could never be with Grimmjow again. He could never do things with him again. Everything was gone. Maybe it would've been better if he never found out. He would rather just think he was busy. Shocked and upset, Ulquiorra decided he would go outside for a walk. Maybe getting some fresh air would make him feel better._

_He got out of the house and started to wonder aimlessly. He had walked pretty far from his house. He would cross the road on the next crossing and turn back. He pressed the button and waited for the pedestrian light to turn green, even if there were no cars. When it finally did, he crossed the road. He walked slowly, but there were no cars, so he could take a little more time, he thought. _

_But he was wrong. Out of the intersection came a speeding car, heading towards his direction. Too close to dodge. Too scared to move. Too fast to stop. Too quick to happen._

_*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHHHHH*_

_There was red everywhere, and then everything went black._

_

* * *

_

"*gasp*" Ulquiorra was flung awake from his deep sleep. He was sweating a lot, and gasping for air.

As Ulquiorra slowly regained his breath, he thought of why such a nightmare would occur. In the human world? Going to school? Grimmjow? Dying?

Then it hit him. That was his past.

* * *

a/n: Chillax! that's just the beginning, so don't think it's the end. Sry for long flashback if you hate them


	2. The occuring present

**I don't own Bleach!**

a/n: Finally--- I've completed it! It took me a while. Forgive me if it's out of character or bad...T_T Or things don't make sense...I'm sick. -____- Please review if possible.^^;;

* * *

Ulquiorra lay in his bed, extremely puzzled at the dream. Why now, of all times to remember it? He tried to shut it out and forget about it, but the memories of his past kept haunting him.

"_I'm so excited for my plane trip next week, Ulquiorra! I can finally be what I've always dreamt of being!" Ulquiorra smiled at the e-mail._

"_Trash, trash, trash, trash, trash, trash, trash."_ Ulquiorra repeated the word over and over in his mind. He didn't want to remember. He never wanted to remember. He did fine without remembering.

Finally regaining some sense in himself, Ulquiorra got changed and ready for the day's work. He went up to the door to twist the door knob, when another thought hit him.

"_What if I see Grimmjow? How could I face him, after…__**that**__…" _Ulquiorra shut his eyes and proceeded to block the thoughts. He was over thinking. He just needed to act like he did everyday, and no one would notice.

Ulquiorra stepped out of his room and proceeded to attend Aizen's meeting. He hoped that listening to Aizen would clear his mind.

* * *

After the meeting, Ulquiorra was in the hallway, walking back to his room. He didn't want to see anyone today, not even Grimmjow, who he had a 'special' relationship with. About to withdraw himself for the day, he was stopped by someone's hand placed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ulquiorra." It was Grimmjow. Ulquiorra could see a smug grin on his face. Grimmjow bent down and tried to kiss Ulquiorra, with no success. Ulquiorra had pushed him away.

"Grimmjow, please go away."

"What's wrong?" The grin on Grimmjow's face had not disappeared like Ulquiorra wanted it to, instead, it got bigger. Ulquorra could tell that Grimmjow was just toying with him.

"Grimmjow, must I repeat myself? Go away." Ulquiorra repeated it, this time his tone of voice was more angry, and serious.

"Hmpf." Grimmjow shrugged and walked off. Ulquiorra made sure Grimmjow was out of his sight before entering his room.

Ulquiorra sat at his desk and began doing some of his work. He sighed, and thought over everything that had happened. He couldn't concentrate properly on his work with all this going on. Before he knew it, he was off day dreaming, captivated in his thoughts and memories. Each time he thought about the dream, the more he remembered.

"_Ulquiorra, I love you, that's why."_

Ulquiorra coloured slightly at the thought.

"_Ulquiorra, I want you to trust me."_

It seemed everything he thought of had Grimmjow in it.

"_I promise I'll protect you forever."_

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and day became night. Ulquiorra had become lost in his thoughts. He wondered if Grimmjow remembered this too. The more he wondered, the more he remembered. The more he remembered, the more he wanted to tell Grimmjow about it. Soon enough, Ulquiorra fell asleep at his desk.

* * *

Ulquiorra woke up the next day, feeling quite absent-minded. Realising he had fallen asleep at his desk last night, leaving all his work unfinished, Ulquiorra tried to finish it as quick as he could.

"Tch…how could I have let this happen…" Ulquiorra picked up a pen and started writing rapidly.

*knock knock*

Ulquiorra ignored it. He didn't care who it was (unless it was Aizen, who probably wouldn't come to his room just to call him out anyway); he had work to finish. They could probably talk later anyway. There was no harm in making them wait.

*knock knock*

Again, Ulquiorra chose to ignore it. He would just pretend that he wasn't in there.

*knock knock*

God that person was persistent. Ulquiorra wondered who it was. Maybe it was important after all. Deciding it probably was, he went to open the door, but he would certainly **not** be happy if it was a prank. He'd cero the guy all the way to Karakura.

He opened the door to find a tall figure behind it.

"Yo."

"…" Ulquiorra slammed the door shut and locked it at the sight of Grimmjow. He was definitely not happy.

"Hey! Let me in!"

"What do you want? If it's not important, I will **not **be happy, trash." He never was happy anyway, but he would certainly be angrier. He spoke to Grimmjow behind the door.

"I promise it's important! Ok? Now let me in!"

Ulquiorra seriously did not want to let Grimmjow in. He doubt that anything that came out of his mouth could be that important that he would come directly to his room at the crack of dawn just to talk to him. Moreover, why was he even up at this time?

At this point, Ulquiorra had no choice but to let Grimmjow in. He slowly reopened the door and Grimmjow walked in. Ulquiorra walked over to his desk and resumed his work. Grimmjow sat on Ulquiorra's bed.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra spoke while continuing his work. He tried to remain calm; he'd been feeling a bit uneasy around the Sexta lately.

"Well, I was just thinking…"

"_I should've known this wasn't important…Why did I let him in…?" _Ulquiorra sighed.

Ignoring the sigh of disinterest Ulquiorra made, Grimmjow went to continue what he was saying. "Wouldn't it be a crazy coincidence if we knew each other back when we were humans? 'Cause I just feel like we've known each other for ages, even though we haven't." Grimmjow knew what he said wasn't important, and now Ulquiorra was probably gonna kill him for it. But the blow he expected never came. Instead, Ulquiorra stopped writing. He stood up, and just stood there for a long while.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow stood up too. He went to approach Ulquiorra.

"Don't come any closer!" Ulquiorra sounded terrified. Grimmjow had never heard nor seen him like this before.

"_No…it couldn't be…he doesn't know…does he?! No way. No way." _Ulquiorra had no idea what to do. He was just terrified. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to remember…the happiness…the sadness…the feeling of death.

"Hey, calm down…!" Grimmjow slowly walked up to Ulquiorra. He then put his hands on his shoulders in a comforting way. "What's wrong? Tell me!"

"…"

"Ulquiorra…?"

"You remember, right?!" Ulquiorra had this crazed look in his eyes. He looked like he was possessed, in a mad way, and he had this look of insanity on his face. Grimmjow gulped. What was Ulquiorra going to do to him now?

"We went to school together! You graduated! You gave me my sword!"

"_You want to become a swordsman too, right? Take my sword; it's a gift for you."_

"You…you promised we'd see each other!"

"_Of course we can see each other! I'll promise to come back once in a while and visit you, okay? We can e-mail each other, so it's ok!"_

"You said you loved me…!"

"_Ulquiorra, I love you, that's why."_

"You…you said you'd protect me!"

"_I promise I'll protect you forever."_

"You said you'd be there for me forever!" Ulquiorra looked down to the ground, he was breathing quickly, out of breath from yelling so much.

"But…but then…then you died! You broke all the promises! Were they all lies?! You remember don't you?! You…you remember, right?!" Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow but the collar.

"Ulquiorra…I…"

"You remember…don't you…?" Tears started streaming down Ulquiorra's face, and he slowly began to recover from his outlet of emotions. He never knew he had any.

"…I…"

* * *

a/n: This story is nearing the end, as you probably know. The next chapter will probably be the last.


	3. The coming future

**I don't own Bleach!**

a/n: Okay, I'm gonna spill everything I need to say now, cause I don't wanna ruin the ending with another crappy talk of mine. XD So yes, the story ends here. I didn't expect it to go so quickly! It's the first serious multichapter I've written, and so thank you to everyone who supported it! I hope this chapter will be as good as the ones have been in the past, so please enjoy it to the maximum you can. Thank you very much! I hope to see everyone again in my other and/or later stories!

* * *

"Sorry."

Ulquiorra froze. _"What…?"_

"Grimmjow…? You remember…right?" He let go of Grimmjow, having previously grabbed him by the collar. He was quivering, anxious to find out what Grimmjow was needing to say. But also scared. Afraid of rejection. He didn't want him to say no. He wanted so much for him to say yes.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow just stood there. He felt that he couldn't do anything else but reply truthfully. He figured it would only hurt Ulquiorra more if he lied.

"Sorry about what? You remembered, right?" Although Ulquiorra had regained sense in himself, however, whenever Grimmjow replied, there was always a hint of insanity left in his eyes.

"Look. Sorry Ulquiorra. I don't remember."

The shock in Ulquiorra's eyes and movements were so much to him it became visible to the naked eye. To anyone, he looked like he was a prisoner gone mad, but to Ulquiorra, it felt like he had a million knives stabbed through his heart. "But…you can't not! This sword! You…!" Ulquiorra pulled his sword out from his waist, "You gave it to me! It used to be yours! Don't you remember?" He held it up to Grimmjow, and tried to make him remember, but the reaction from Grimmjow was far from what he imagined.

Grimmjow slapped Ulquiorra's hand and the sword hit the ground. He was mad. Mad at the way Ulquiorra pestered him about remembering the past. "I don't remember, okay?! I don't remember, I never will, and I don't care!!" He looked at the now lifeless Ulquiorra in the eye, "So stop pestering me!"

Grimmjow had yelled at Ulquiorra. He didn't mean to. He just couldn't stand to see Ulquiorra like that in front of him. "Look…I'm…I'm sorry…" He leaned closer to place his hands on his shoulders, but Ulquiorra refused to let him.

"No, don't! You…You're not sorry…You don't care! I…I **hate you**!" He clenched his fists and screwed his eyes shut, forcing those words out. How could Grimmjow be so cold? The words continuously ran in Ulquiorra's mind: _"I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care."_ He didn't want to hear anymore of it.

Ulquiorra turned to run out of the room, but was caught at the wrist by Grimmjow.

"Let go of me!" He struggled to get free. Normally, Ulquiorra would've fended Grimmjow off easily, but he couldn't right not. Not in the status he was in. Grimmjow felt disgusted at himself for what he said, and the pain to Ulquiorra was just as much pain to him, hearing the words 'I hate you'.

"No! I won't let go! Just calm down and listen up, will you?!"

It took time, but when Ulquiorra finally calmed down, Grimmjow continued to speak. Now knowing, he wasn't going to bail out of the room.

"I'm sorry."

"You always say that." Ulquiorra looked down. He didn't want Grimmjow to see what he looked like.

Pretending Ulquiorra had never said anything, Grimmjow proceeded to talk more, "I didn't mean to say that. But, it's just…I don't remember."

"I know…" Ulquiorra was trying as hard as he could to hold back the tears that were going to spill out. He didn't want Grimmjow to ever have to see him like this again. He tried to keep his voice steady, so he wouldn't notice. "But…I just…" Ulquiorra put his arm up in line with his eyes and pressed it against them.

"Hey…don't cry…" Grimmjow patted him on the head, and tried to comfort him.

"I'm…I'm not! I've…I've got something in my eye…!" He lied. He didn't want Grimmjow to know. But he wanted Grimmjow to pat him on the head. He didn't want to leave the position. Because Ulquiorra enjoyed the way Grimmjow patted him on the head. It was just like…_back then…_

"I'm sorry, but, I don't care about the past anymore."

Hearing Grimmjow say this hurt Ulquiorra a lot, but the pain soon eased.

"I don't care about the past. All I care about is now. And being with you forever." And with that, Grimmjow hugged Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra just let himself dissolve in the moment, into all his thoughts, and he just let himself fall into Grimmjow's arms. There was nothing more he could ask for, than to be with Grimmjow forever.


End file.
